


A fogged mirror is happier

by Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Or are they? DUN DUN DUN, Other, Temporary Amnesia, Who's who 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei/pseuds/Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei
Summary: Adrien has been feeling strange for some time now.His normal life is perturbed by weird unexplicable sentiments.He recognizes smells and flavors he hadn't experienced before.And he seems to have blurry memories of events that never happened with people he's never met.But what could it all mean?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94
Collections: THEME: Gifts





	A fogged mirror is happier

Adrien woke up feeling restless and confused.

Where was he?

He turned around and saw that he was in his room, nothing strange standing out.

He must’ve been in some kind of deep slumber.

The blond looked at the other side of his bed, finding it empty and... why wouldn’t it be empty? He was in his room and he was an only child, so there’s no reason for anyone to be sleeping with him in his bed.

Even if that felt wrong.

Adrien rubbed his temple, a headache starting to appear. He could feel something was missing, but what? He was forgetting something important, very very important, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember.

Shaking his head to rid of the feeling, he stood up from his bed and padded to the bathroom. He had to start getting ready for the day anyway.

As he walked downstairs to the dining hall, he was still feeling off. He’d been so sure that it would disappear soon that the fact it hadn’t left him unnerved. The blond could only blame it on a dream he’d must’ve had and had forgotten the moment he woke up.

A movement in front of him took him from his own musings, a long trail of blond hair like his flowing in his vision.

“Mother!” Adrien exclaimed, skipping the last steps with a jump and running into her waiting arms, which made the woman chuckle affectionately.

“My little angel, why so loving and energetic this morning?” She smiled down at him, brushing his bangs softly.

“I-I don’t know.” Adrien muttered, a strange feeling in his chest once again. “I just missed you.”

“We just saw each other yesterday mon couer.” The teen could only nod. “I...I know. But it feels like it’s been a long time since I last saw you, so I missed you.” His mother’s smile only widened, but as she was about to speak the sound of doors opening interrupted them.

“Father.” Adrien said evenly, the stern man looking down at them from his studio’s door. His normally serious face changed, to Adrien’s surprise, and a soft fond look replaced it.

It shook him so much that he didn’t hear his parents conversation, didn’t even noticed when his father walked to join them in their embrace, not until his arms were around him too and the teen flinched.

Adrien didn’t know why this was so confusing to him. His father wasn’t normally an affectionate man, but he wasn’t necessarily cold either, so why had he felt like he’d be scolded and reprimanded without rhyme or reason?.

Luckily his parents didn’t notice their son freezing up, and ever so slowly he started to relax and melt into the hug, a warm feeling coating him from head to toe.

He felt like home. Protected, safe and warm. But... why did it still feel...off?

* * *

As the days turned into weeks and weeks into months he started to notice more and more weird things happening around him.

He usually caught himself talking to someone, when he was supposed to be alone, not understanding why or who he had tried talking to.

Smells, sounds and colors triggered something akin to a memory, but they were always blurred and indecipherable, which frustrated him to no end. It didn’t even make sense since some of the things he happened upon were the first time he’d interacted with them, so he couldn’t already have a memory of it.

But the strange déja vu cases were only the tip of the iceberg.

Conversations that never happened kept popping up in his head. Names and faces he couldn’t recognize came to him sometimes. The melancholy the blond felt sometimes when he was alone in his room, or playing video-games, eating a quiche or macaroon.

He couldn’t explain any of it.

He tried to explain it to his mother, but her only suggestion was to make a dream journal so he could remember such apparently important dreams and visions, but that never worked out cause he’d forget almost immediately.

Talking to his father was even worse, since the man always dismissed him and treated this issue as a joke or a child’s fantasy, which angered Adrien.

He was losing sleep because of this! He knew they meant something! It was vital to him and that’s why his brain was trying to remember so strongly! But no matter what he did, he couldn’t.

Soon, he gave up, as his mother was starting to get concerned about his mental health.

So he decided to ignore it all. Ignore all the aches, and the longing and blurry memoirs. Adrien was determined to focus only in the present, which was with his family.

And life was good

At least it was for a long, long time.

Until he saw it. A name he recognized. He didn’t know why but he recognized it.

It was as normal a Sunday as any other, and he’d been lazing around in his room all morning and playing video games, the news turned on as background noise (a routine he’d had ever since he’d started having those strange thoughts and that calmed him, even if he didn’t know why), when the reporter had mentioned the words.

He paused the game and quickly changed channels, the coverage about some kind of accident being shown in the news channel.

He’d heard a name and recognized it. He knew that name, for some reason.

It was only after a few seconds that the name was referenced again, this time more clearly.

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

Her and her parents had been on a trip to China when the plane they were on had suddenly plummeted to the ground.

There had been no survivors.

With shaky fingers he reached for his phone, as it was ringing. The image shown on-screen rocking him to the very core. He knew her. She was...She was!

Suddenly it all came back to him.

The miraculous, his classmates, Plagg, Hawkmoth and...

His lady.

She was his lady.

And she had died on a plane crash.

“I suggest you watch the news Adrien,” His father’s voice sounded abruptly in his ear. When had he answered the phone? “You don’t have to worry anymore. The world is balanced once again. I don’t know if you remember anything but even if you don’t, it doesn’t matter. Your mother is finally risk-free, she’s here to stay son!” His joyful voice went unheard by the young blond boy, fat tears rolling down his eyes as all the puzzle pieces rearranged in his mind.

His father was...

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry I couldn’t say this yesterday, but with Fashion Week around the corner I was just too busy. Happy birthday son, I hope you like your present.”

Adrien screamed.


End file.
